Ethan's punishment
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ethan does something bad that gets him into a lot of Trouble. what did he do? only one way to find out. this is a adult x kid story. if you don't like don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

 **Warning: this is a Stuck in the Middle incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

 **PS: please go read Midnight Snack by: Avan8 it is the first Stuck in the Middle adult/kid story. Go check it out.**

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Today was a normal day and the diaz family were out of the house and it was just Ethan and his Dad. Tom was in the living room watching a football game and Ethan was in his room playing with his with his guitar after a whlie Ethan got hungry so he went downstairs to get something to eat. Tom was too busy watching the game and he didn't notice Ethan coming downstairs. Ethan went to the Kitchen to make himself a sandwich he grab a plate then suddenly he accidentally drop the plate and broke it . Tom heard something break so he got up and went to the kitchen and saw a broke plate.

"Ethan! what did you do?!"

"I'm so sorry dad. It was a accident."

Tom turned around and saw that the game was over and he missed the last quarter of the game.

"Ah fuck. That just great. You broke a plate and made me miss the last quarter of the game."

"I'm so sorry dad."

"That's it. Let's go."

Tom grabbed Ethan and they went upstairs and went to Tom's room and he close the door and locked it.

"No dad. Not a another spanking."

"Who said you are getting a spanking?"

Tom sit on his bed and pull down his pants and boxers revealed his 12 inches monster cock. Ethan was surprised when he saw the size of his dad's dick.

"Come over here and suck my dick."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. this is your punishment."

Ethan sighed. He walked to his dad and went on his knees and he grabbed his dad's dick and soon slid it in his mouth he could fit 6 inches in his mouth. He started to bob up and down on his cock. Tom begin to moan he took off his shirt than he made Ethan stop sucking and took off his shirt and Ethan went back to sucking his dad's dick. He started to bob up and down faster After a few minutes he stopped to get some air. Tom picked up Ethan then they start to make out. After a few minutes the kiss broke.

"You going to fuck me too."

Yep. this is part of your punishment."

"Ethan took off his pants and boxers and went to the bed then he got on his hands and knees. Tom went behind Ethan and spread his ass cheeks apart and started to rim the boy. Ethan moan and he liked it. After a few minutes Tom pulled back he rub Ethan's ass.

"Uhh dad. What are you doing?"

"You'll see! This might hurt a little bit. But it will feel better soon."

Tom took his finger and told Ethan to to suck on it he sucked it for a minute. Then tom took it out of Ethan's mouth and put it in Ethan's ass. Ethan begin to moan as Tom fucker hhim with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Ethan groaned as he felt the pain. Ethan took a pillow to muffle screams. A few minutes later he started to get used to it, and he started to moan. Tom add a third finger and things got out of control.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ethan screamed as he was getting stretched out. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of him a few minutes later Tom started to go faster. After he took his fingers out.

"Are you ready for the real thing?"

"Yes."

"Ok. but this is going to hurt a little at first, but it'll feel better soon. I promise!"

Tom grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes he slowly slid the head in Ethan moaned as every inch went inside him he started to fuck Ethan he went gently and slowly then he started to go harder and faster Ethan moan as tom thrust him.

"Oh fuck me daddy!"

Tom fucked him hard and fast but then he stopped he pulled out and Ethan turned over. Tom picked up Ethan's legs and hung them over his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and put it Ethan's ass again and fucked him. As tom was fucking Ethan they make out again a few minutes later the kiss broke. Tom was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Then Tom shot his load deep inside Ethan's ass. He pull his dick out and they start to make out again.

"Oh fuck dad."

"I hope you learned your lesson."

"I did dad."

"Good. now get dressed and go clean up the kitchen"

Tom kissed Ethan one last time and and they dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the first chapter? Please let me know. In the the next chapter: Ethan's mom Suzy.**

 **I have a few questions:**

 **1: should Suzy punished Ethan too or not?**

 **2: if yes. What did Ethan do?**

 **3: what should the punishment be?**

 **A: spanking.**

 **B: Breastfeeding.**

 **C: sex.**

 **Please answer my questions.**

 **PS: please go check my other Stuck in the middle story it's called: Ethan and his siblings. This story does not follow it at all as it's a completely different story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It's been a week since Ethan got punished by his dad. he had trouble walking,sitting and going to the bathroom pooping for a week. his ass was still sour form the fucking he got form his dad. His family noticed he been walking with limps a lot lately and he always hiss when he sits down Ethan didn't them why as he doesn't want them to know what happened last week with his dad.

One day the diaz family were out of the house and it was just Ethan and his mom. Suzy was in the Kitchen doing the dishes and Ethan was in his room playing with his with his guitar after a while he left the room and went to the bathroom. Back in the kitchen Suzy was done with the dishes she went up upstairs and went to her room she open the door and saw Ethan looking for something in her purse.

"Ethan!"

"Mom!"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing."

Ethan give her mom her purse then he went back to his room. After Ethan left Suzy look in her pure and noticed something is missing. Meanwhile Ethan went back to playing with his guitar he saw the door open and his mom came in the room.

"Hey Ethan, Did you take anything from my pure?

"Uh No."

"Ethan don't lie to me."

"Ok fine. After i went to the bathroom i went to your room and took some money."

"How much did you take?"

"10 bucks."

"You stole 10 dollars from me, Ethan Blake Diaz you are in much in trouble! My room, now!"

Ethan and his mom went back to her room Suzy got to her room first, as Ethan was scared of this side of his mother, he jumped as she slammed her bedroom door behind him.

"Take off your clothes."

"What" Ethan replied, he not sure he heard her right.

"Clothes. Off. Now!"

Ethan gulp, not sure about what was going on, butt was nervous being completely nude in front of his mother, his dad was one thing but i grown woman!

"But…" he tried to protest one last time.

"Your dad told me about the blowjob you gave him, the fingering and fucking he gave you. How you loved being filled with his cock." Suzy started undressing and showing Ethan her bra and panties.

"You should be punished for that alone." she whispered into his ear as her hand reached down and grabbed his clothed crotch. "I'm going to say this only one more time CLOTHES" she squeezes his cock than stopped "OFF" another squeeze "NOW!"

"Yes, mam" Ethan squeak.

"Good boy" she smiled as she watched him get naked.

He was rushing, either eager for the fun or afraid of her supposed anger. Once he was completely naked she pushed him onto her bed. She grabbed tom's handcuffs and she snapped one onto his wrist and the other onto the bed. Then Ethan noticed something.

"Mom you are leaking."

"Yes i am and i want you to suck all of mommy's milk of her breasts."

Suzy unhooked her bra in front of Ethan then she got on the bed and put one of her breasts on Ethan's mouth and began sucking on it causing milk to squirt out of her left breast. Suzy let out a soft moan when Ethan continued to suck her. Ethan continued to suck on his mom's nipples harder and harder rewarding him with several streams of milk in his mouth making it hard to swallow for him. Ethan began to swallow the milk with one big gulp and repeated his actions on the other one and kept sucking. Hearing his mom moan to the feeling of him sucking on her nipples was making Ethan very hard. Ethan kept sucking and sucking on his mom's breasts until he could get every drop in his mouth and swallowed it with one big gulp.

"Did you enjoy mommy's milk?"

"Yes mommy." Ethan as he licked his lips.

"Good. now it's my turn to suck and you better eat my pussy."

Suzy took of her panties and she got on top of Ethan she grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes before she put it in her mouth. Ethan let out a soft moan then he start to eat her out. Both begin to moan after a whlie Ethan shot his load in his mouth. Suzy took off the handcuffs and grabbed his dick and put it in her pussy. She start to ride his dick as she begin to moved up and down. Ethan moan as his mom rides his dick. Then she got off of Ethan's dick and lay down on the bed to let Ethan fuck her.

"Come on Ethan, fuck me."

"I don't think i should do this mom."

"Just do it"'

Ethan grabbed his dick and it in her mom's pussy and start to fuck her. He fucked her hard and fast. Suzy moaned as her son fucked her after hearing her mom moaned made him fuck faster and faster after a few more thrusts Ethan was on the edge. He shot his load deep inside Suzy's pussy. Ethan took out his dick of her mom's pussy. Then they start to make out for a few minutes.

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was. Now you better not steal my money again. You understand?"

"Yes, mam"

"Good boy."

Suzy kissed Ethan one last time and and they dressed and left the room.

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you think chapter 2? Please let me know. In the next chapter: threesome. ( Ethan and his parents)**

 **Just like last time i have few questions:**

 **1:should the parents punished Ethan or not.?**

 **2: if yes. What did Ethan do?**

 **I don't know what the punishment should be. If you have a idea about the punishment. Please let me know in the review or PM me. My PM box is always open.**

 **Please answer my questions.**

* * *

 **PS: one last question: can i posted ageplay fanfic on here? I don't know if i can do it. I got some ideas for some ageplay stories. i'm just wondering that's all. Also if you don't know what ageplay is. Google it up. OK bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Author note: Originally this chapter was going to be about Ethan getting punished by his mom and dad. But a lot of ppl like Ethan & Tom so i'm going to back to them.**

* * *

Ethan is at school waiting for his dad to pick him up he has been suspended from school for getting in a fight. Ethan was worried about how his dad will take the news and what punishment will his dad gave him. He remembers his last punishment and It's been 2 months since Ethan was punished by his dad. After an hour of waiting Tom showed up and he saw Ethan with a black eye. Ethan got in the car. Then they went home.

"Ethan, I can't believe you got suspended."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't start that fight."

"Well you sure did ended it. We will talk about your punishment when we get home."

When they got home Ethan was worried and Tom was still mad. They got out of the car and went inside the house. They were home alone and Ethan went to the kicken to some ice for his black eye and then Tom told Ethan to go to his room. After waiting for a few minutes Ethan's door opened up and he saw his father walk into his room and close the door.

"What's my punishment this time?"

"Take off your pants."

"What?, Why? "

"Just do it."

"Ok."

Ethan took off his pants. Then Tom grabs one of Ethan's belts.

"Hey, yesterday you said no more spanking."

"I lied. Now turn around."

Ethan did what his dad said then Tom started to spank Ethan as hard as he can. Ethan tried not to moan as his dad is spanking him. He been spanked before by their neighbor Aidan. He liked being spanked by Aidan but his dad did a better job. After a few more spanking Ethan's ass is red and it hurts really bad. Tom throw away the belt and then he pulls down his pants and boxers revealed his 12 inches monster cock. Ethan is surprised to see his dad big dick again.

"Suck it."

"Really again?"

"Yes. just do it."

Ethan grabbed his dad's big dick and soon slid it in his mouth he could fit 6 inches in his mouth. He started to bob up and down on his dad's cock. Tom begin to moan then Ethan suck faster and faster. After a few minutes he stopped to get some air. Tom liked Ethan sucking his dick. So he decided to suck Ethan's 5 inch hard cock. He told Ethan to lay on his bed and then Tom went on his knees and he slid his son dick in his mouth. Ethan moans as he sees his dad take his whole dick in his mouth. Tom starts sucking away and Ethan enjoying this. Tom sucks faster and faster until Ethan shot his load in his dad's mouth. Tom likes his son's cum.

After that Ethan wanted his dad to fuck him. He saw Tom pull up his pants and he was going to leave the room. But Ethan stopped him.

"Wait. are you going to fuck me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That wasn't part of the punishment Ethan."

"Come on please."

"Alright fine. But let's do in in my room instead of yours."

"Ok."

They Ethan's room then they went to Tom's room. Tom locked the door and he told Ehan to get on his bed.

They start to make out and then Ethan went on his hands and knees on the bed. Tom went behind Ethan and spread his ass cheeks apart and started to rim the boy. Ethan moan and he liked it.

After a few minutes Tom took his finger and told Ethan to to suck on it he sucked it for a minute. Then tom took it out of Ethan's mouth and put it in Ethan's ass. Ethan begin to moan as Tom fucker him with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Ethan groaned as he felt the pain. Ethan took a pillow to muffle screams. A few minutes later he started to get used to it, and he started to moan. Tom add a third finger and things got out of control.

"OH God!"

Ethan loves getting finger fucked and he screamed he was getting stretched out. Tom slowly pumped his finger in and out of him a few minutes later he started to go faster. After he took his fingers out.

Tom knew Ethan was ready for his dick. So Tom grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes he slowly slid the head in Ethan moaned as every inch went inside him he started to fuck Ethan he went gently and slowly then he started to go harder and faster Ethan moan as tom thrust him.

"OH FUCK!"

Tom fucked him hard and fast but then he stopped he pulled out and Ethan got up then Tom laid down on the bed and Ethan get back on the bed then Tom grabbed his cock and put it Ethan's ass again and fucked him. Ethan starts to ride his dad's cock. He moves up and down riding his dad's cock. Tom fucks Ethan faster and faster until he shot his load in Ethan's ass. After shooting his load Some of Tom's cum starts leaking out of Ethan's ass. Tom pulled his dick out and Ethan fell on the bed.

They rest for a few minutes and then they started making out.

"Wow. That was great."

"Yes it was."

Tom told Ethan that he's grounded for a week for getting suspended at school. Ethan left Tom's room and went back to his room.

As Ethan starts playing with his guitar. He likes having sex with his Dad but he likes having sex with his mom more. He wants to have sex with them again So he starts coming up with ideas about having a threesome with his parents. But it will be for fun and not as a punishment.

 **The end of chapter 3.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 3? Please let me know.**

 **In the next chapter: no more sex punishment. Ethan have a threesome with his parents for fun.**


End file.
